Reading: Naruto the Surprising Ninja Redo
by gregorybryce9
Summary: Beacon Academy once again opens its grand halls to the new hunters-in-training who plan to leave their mark on the world. But before that, they must first pass the initiation. As they line up on the platforms, an unexpected thing happens and they are cast into a story of ninjas and hunters. How will they react will the knowledge of future events? Read and find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story on the map. This was a spur of the moment decision that I've had and with express permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer, I've decided to do a reading of his story, _'Naruto the Surprising Ninja Redo'_. I really like his stories. His writing style is very concise and well put together, not to mention the lengths he goes to make sure that his stories are accurate and pinpoint.**

 **Really, FTDS is a great writer and you should really check out his profile if you haven't already.**

 **Now, this story will include RWBY characters inclusive of team RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda. I really wanted a slightly larger than normal group to give a more varied range of reactions and comments.**

 **Any questions you might have, just leave a comment down at the bottom and I'll try to get to it as soon as possible...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither the Naruto nor the RWBY franchises as they are the properties of Kishimoto and Monty Oum respectively. Naruto the Surprising Ninja Redo is also the brain child of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy...  
**

* * *

The small cry a miniature Nevermore as it flew above the dense foliage of the Emerald Forest caused Blake to snap from her thoughts. The disguised faunus tightened her grip on her weapon, Gambol Shroud, as she heard the small crunch of grass as the headmaster approached with his ever present deputy following behind. It had been a day since they (her and the other initiates) had touched down on Beacon soil and now they were faced with what seemed to be a daunting task. She wasn't sure what they would be tasked to do for their initiation but even from her, she could hear the low growling of the creatures of Grimm that prowl about in the forest below.

To her right she spied the pristine form of the Schnee heiress. The girl was decked in full white and exuded an air of arrogance that befitted someone of her social status. Being so close to the girl rang all kind of alarms in her head. Never had she even entertained the thought that the Schnee heiress would be attending Beacon Academy. Oh, she well enough that the Schnee was the same age as she was but she wasn't expecting the girl to try and become a huntress, much less a Beacon student. While they had grown to become a household name throughout the four kingdoms, everyone knew that the center of the Schnee's family power was centered in Atlas. So even if Weiss was to decide to take up the huntress lifestyle, wouldn't it had made more sense for her to do so in Atlas? Come on, what were the chances of a reforming terrorist and her once-target to be looking to attend the same school at the same time? One in a million was Blake's guess.

She took a calming breath. It wouldn't do well for her to get worked up now. She had already made her choice all those months ago when she left Adam on that train and turning back now was not an option. Even if she wanted to, she was sure that Adam would not hesitate to have her executed on grounds of treachery. The White Fang did not take kindly to traitors of any kind. For now, she would have to lay low and avoid any and all confrontations with the Schnee girl. She had already cut it a bit too close for liking on the first day when she had (sorta) defended the girl in the red cape. Now, however, she would do her damnedest best to make sure that she avoided being paired with the girl in any form. Just being close to her caused her discomfort, imagine what four years would be like. It was only due to great restraint and control that she could stop her bow from twitching incessantly.

A twitching bow would raise too many questions.

She shook her head, it wouldn't do well for her to worry about that now. She had to pass her initiation first before she even began to think about spending four years at Beacon. She turned her attention to Professor Ozpin who had just now began to speak. The silver-haired man opened his mouth...

... and then things got weird.

If she were to describe what her see saw, the only thing that came to mind was that someone had hit the pause button on the world.

It was a supernatural phenomenon on the grandest of scales. The color had drained from the world in an instant. Instead of the vibrant myriad of colors, everything was a bland grey. The slight breeze that once blew from the north of the forest had stilled to a complete stop. Even the growls of the dark beasts (which she had eerily grown accustomed to) had stopped. Many of the other students had been paused as well. Everything thing had stopped as if the world had suddenly fallen in a deep sleep.

It was so quiet and unnatural that it caused a cold feeling to run along the length of her spine and caused her cat eyes to flatten atop her head.

The first to react to the sudden conundrum was Ozpin. The man was quick to raise his cane as his eyes narrowed into an intimidating glare. "Who's there?!" the man demanded. This had set off a chain reaction as the others - the ones unaffected by the strange occurrence - followed suit and readied their weapons. Glynda was beside Ozpin in an instant, her weapon, a riding crop was drawn and prepared.

"Ozpin, you don't believe that it's her, do you?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin nodded. "More than likely it is her. If this is an attack, then we've had much to fear. Even without many of the details as to what is the Queen's plan, I had often assumed that it would have taken at least a year before anything was put into motion," the man commented. Without taking any obvious moves, Ozpin had quickly scanned the entirety of his surroundings and found nothing that could hint to the location of the person who had caused this.

"Will we be able to repel her?"

"I'm... not sure,"

The students were lost on the reason why the teachers were panicked. They were sure that none of the four kingdoms were ruled by a monarchy anymore so it made no sense for them to be talking of a queen.

Blake would've been the first to step forward to question the headmaster as to what was going on before she was beaten to the punch when a ball of white flames erupted between the students and the teachers. She stumbled backwards from surprise while Ozpin trained his cane at the ball as it grew in shape and intensity. Soon, it became so intense that she was forced to take a steps backs. The only one who seemed unaffected from the heat was the blond girl who had spoken to her the night before, but only just barely.

Soon, the flames contorted and shifted, forming what looked to be a humanoid figure. First came the hands, then the legs and finally the head.

The first thing she saw was the two horns that protruding from the figure's forehead. The man had pale skin with deep-set wrinkles and a strong jawline. He had spiky hair that fell to his shoulders, and the longest goatee Blake had ever seen, the facial feature reaching his waist. He wore a full-length kimono, with small comma-like markings surrounding the collar. The oddest things about him were his eyes however. Like waves in the ocean, small ripples surrounding his pupil that swam in a sea of purple.

But that was still out-trumped by the fact that he was was oh-so casually floating in mid-air.

The man's eyes appraised them each individually as the dying embers of the flames flickered off his shoulders. It was as he moved that Blake took notice of the black staff he held in his grip - a shakujo she remembered.

"I am not familiar as to who this 'queen' is that you speak of, but I can assure you that this was all my doing," the man spoke, a mature timbre that just flowed with grace and power.

"I see," Ozpin replied, taking the responsibility as the group's spokesperson. "And just who are you?"

The man nodded. "I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths and the man who was proclaimed as the God of Shinobi," he introduced. "May I ask your name in return?"

"Of course. I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." He motioned to the woman to his left. "And this is my deputy, Glynda Goodwitch. The children you see behind you are my students. It may be prudent but may I ask why it was that you did... this?" the silver-haired man asked as he motioned around to show the bland surroundings.

Here, Hagoromo paused to think. He noted that despite every thing he had done, none of the occupants in the vicinity had relinquished any hold on their weapons. They were a bit more relaxed now that he had healed himself but he could still see the uncertainty and wariness in their gazes, especially that of the white-haired girl.

"I have come with a warning, and an offer that should you accept, will help your world in the coming future,"

Weiss surged forward. Pointing a finger at the strange man, she snapped. "And just why would we want your help _faunus_! You're the one that caused all of this! Why should we even listen to you, for all we know, you could be a criminal that's a part of the White Fang!"

Blake was quick to defend him. "Don't call him that!"

Hagoromo raised a brow. "Faunus? White Fang? I am unfamiliar with those terms,"

Weiss was about to speak up again but a quick shout from Glynda saw the words dying on her lips. She cast the girl one last glare before turning towards the man who had introduced himself as some sort of god. Of course, she believed not a word about his divinity but the fact was that he was powerful enough to stop time itself. With a claim to godhood, this man might be mentally disable and a serious threat. She wouldn't allow for Weiss to anger him.

"You said that you've come with a warning and an offer, what is it then?" Goodwitch asked.

"Very well. It must first be said that I am not of this world -" he began to explain but was cut off by a scoff from the blond girl.

"First you say you're a god and now you're some sort of alien. Please, I'm not falling. What asylum did you sneak out of?" she joked. Further down the line, her younger sister Ruby hissed at her. _"Yang, don't be rude."_

"Don't tell me you're buying this Rubes,"

Hagoromo interrupted their banter with a question of his own. "So I take it you don't believe my claim?" he asked.

Yang swallowed. Now, staring down in his rippled gaze, she felt small. Very small. In her rush to tease the man, she had forgotten that he had some sort of control over time. Who knew what else he could pull out of his bag of tricks? But Yang Xiao-Long did not back down from a challenge.

"Yeah, I think what you're saying is bull!"

Hagoromo lips turned down into a frown. _'I don't recall mentioning any bulls? Is this perhaps a common lingo among people in this world?' How confusing... '_

He shook himself from those thoughts as he floated higher. For the first time since his arrival, he brought his staff forward. He looked at the group before he came to a decision. _'For the good of their world and mine, this must be done...'_ He lifted the shakujo, the rings making a shrill sound as he did, before bringing it back down. As the butt of the staff struck the ground, the world flipped on its head.

* * *

"OOMPH!"

Several thuds rang out as bodies hit the ground. Yang groaned as she got back to her feet. Her stomach lurched and she felt like she wanted to throw up. A quick look around the told her that her, along with seven other teens and the two professors, were victims of the impromptu teleportation. Ruby was the first to re-orient herself and she was quick to make her thoughts known.

"Damn it Yang! I told you not to be rude to him. Look at what you caused!" the girl screamed as she beat her fist against her sister's chest, not that it was having any effect. In response, Yang merely flicked Ruby in the forehead, getting a pout from the shorter girl.

"Ms. Rose's concerns aside, I believe we should look around and figure out where we are," Ozpin suggested and it didn't take long for them to complete the task. Under further inspection, they realized that they were trapped in a room spacious enough for all of them. Two large couches were situated in the center of the room and a TV screen hung at the far end of the wall. Between the two, was a coffee table, with a book on top, the title **_Naruto the Surprising Ninja Redo_**.

"So what now?"

"I guess we read,"

* * *

 **That's it, the first installment. If you like it, let me know. If there's anything wrong you see with it or any suggestions, I'm always open to it. Just PM me or leave it in the comments. That's it for now.  
**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow,  
-Gregorybryce9**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next installment of the Reading: Naruto the Surprising Ninja Redo. So this is my first time doing a reading story of another person's story and I'm loving it so far. The thing is, I've encountered a bit of a problem. I should first point put that I type these stories using my laptop. So in doing so, I am unable to simply copy an paste FTDS' story to my Doc Manager due to the fact that doesn't allow me to do so. So what I had to do was to use my phone and go online and do it. This however brought forth a different problem. When I went back on the laptop, the story format was messed up. It took me a long while to fix and it really bugged me. If any of you guys write on a laptop online, then I'm open to another suggestions that might make the process easier for me in the long run.  
**

 **But on to different matters. So far, I've received nothing but good reviews for the story and a lot of positive remarks for the set-up. On the suggestions of a reader, I'm toying with the idea of including Naruto and Temujin into the group. If you think it's a good idea, just leave a review about it or PM me. I'm all ears.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here. Read and enjoy...**

* * *

As the group gravitated towards the center of the room, there was a air of caution. It was Ozpin you took the lead, predictable for the headmaster. He reached for the book from the coffee table. It was a simple design; bright orange covers with the the title written in bold blue letters. Along the spine, a red spiral-like symbol was embellished and Ozpin was sure there was a deeper meaning to it.

" _Naruto the Surprising Ninja Redo_ ," the huntsman mused softly. "An interesting title, no less. It appears to me that Hagoromo wants for us to read this book,"

"Excuse me professor but I don't think that we should even consider reading that book," Weiss pointed out. She was the only one of the group that stood on the outskirts of the room.

"And why do you believe so Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss spoke up. "If I may Professor Ozpin, I don't think you've realized the gravity of this situation. We're trapped in a room by an unknown _faunus_. For all we know, it could be a ploy to keep us away from the school while he and his other filthy delinquents to cause havoc on the school!"

Ah... and there was where the problem lied. He of course knew of the girl's distrust with all things related to faunus. And while he could see her point on the need to be wary of the situation, her quick assumption to expect the worst from anyone with horns or fangs could be detrimental to the girl's future.

The Schnee heiress cleared her throat. "I suggest that we try and find a way to escape from this room before we apprehend the criminal!"

The girl in black decided that she had had enough of Weiss' attitude. "Would you stop calling him that!"

"What is your problem!" Honestly, Weiss didn't get it. She had never met the girl before yet Weiss could feel the hate - no, hate was too strong a word. Dislike. She could feel the dislike that the girl held for her.

"You!" Blake hissed. "And the fact that you think the man is a criminal just because he's a faunus!" Blake made her thoughts known and she would not tolerate the blatant discrimination or racist comments.

However, Weiss was not about to be outdone in the argument. "I call it as I see it. He has basically kidnapped us and trapped us all in a room. Who knows what nefarious schemes he could be plotting,"

Off to the sidelines, most of the other occupants were feeling uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation was heading. The only two unaffected were the two professors, each sporting frowns as the situation escalated. Deciding enough was enough, Ozpin once again stepped forward, interrupting the heated duo.

"Enough! The fact of the matter is that we are trapped here. There are no exit points in the room and even if we wanted to blast our way out, it would prove an impossible task," the man commented.

"And why is that Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

"Have you not realized it yet?" the man gestured to his cane. "While my clothes have retained their colors, my cane has turned grey leading me to believe that they were affected by Hagoromo's powers and are now disabled, just like your riding and crop and Ms. Rose's sniper/scythe hybrid," he ignored Ruby's wail of despair as she realized that her weapon was frozen, "So you see Ms. Schnee, even if we wanted to, we cannot escape. Our only choice at this point is to read the contents of that book and hope that Hagoromo is appeased and decides to release us."

The girl scowled, but none the less nodded. She took a seat beside Pyrrha (who was the only person she held a civil conversation with since her arrival at Beacon) who had decided to sit beside the blond boy with the corny pick-up lines. Watching her take a seat, Ozpin turned towards the disguised faunus. Holding her gaze, he indicated for her to take a seat as well, which she did, seated beside the magenta-eyed boy and his bubbly friend.

Ozpin sighed. He picked up the book and turned open to the first page, "Now let's begin."

 **A Space-Time hole**

 **That was what both Naruto and Temujin were trying to avoid like nobodies business as a chain of boys held arms and legs to pull a boy out of a void of sucking black energy. The area around them were nearly pure infinite blackness, and huge amounts of blue-green energy liquids gushed from the surrounded and flooded into the hole, ever to be seen again. The two boys, one of which was hanging from a chain of over a thousand copies of himself, couldn't be any older than 13 years old at the most. One was a boy who was about 4'8" in height, with sunny blond hair that was wildly spiked in all directions. He had peach skin, and bright blue eyes, as well as a lean muscular body. He wore a slightly torn up orange track suit with blue shoulders and a white color, to go with orange, slightly rolled up, orange pants and blue sandals. On his back was a red swirl symbol, and over his forehead was a blue cloth with a silver plate, a leaf on it. On each of his cheeks he bore three whisker marks, giving him a more fox-like look.**

"Oh Oh Renny! Look at that, that's so cool! There's so many of him. Do you think that's his semblence?" Nora gushed. The girl was as excitable as a pup and had the cheeriness to back it up. With her bright orange hair and bright turquoise eyes, the girl was a bundle of energy just waiting to be unleashed. No one begrudged the girl for interrupting Ozpin's talking, seeing as how it had no effect on the flow of the story. As soon as Ozpin had began reading, the television screen had prompted. somehow, the images flew in tandem with Ozpin's words. The man had proven it by repeating the first few lines over and over again only to see the same images being broadcast in a loop.

What this meant was that when Ozpin stopped reading, the TV would pause as well.

"I think so, I don't see any other reason for him to be able to do that," Ren her best-est (not really a word but Nora could not care less) answered her. The boy was one of the cool, calm and collected types, Nora's complete opposite. He was dressed rather oddly compared to the others in the group, with his clothes having oriental roots. "Though I do wonder where this is taking place?"

 _'His clones are far better than mine,'_ Blake thought in an odd moment of jealousy.

 **He was Naruto Uzumaki.**

"And our protagonist has been revealed," someone said.

 **The boy he was holding onto was also blond haired, though he had long straight, platinum blond hair, and bright red eyes. He wore a black suit, and over that he wore plenty of silver armor, though it was badly damaged from a recent fight.**

 **He was Temujin.**

"He looks like a knight," Ruby commented offhandedly. Beside her was Yang, her half-sister, who nodded in agreement to the girl's observation.

"Yeah he does, but it looks like someone had just done beat the stuffings out of him,"

"Yang that's rude!" Ruby chastised, though agreeing with her sister. In response, the girl merely hummed and gave a nonchalant shrug. It gave Ruby the impression that if her sister had answered, it would be somewhere along the lines of _'It may be rude but it is true,'._

Jaune looked transfixed on the scene. The boy did look the part of a knight in his opinion as well, and intrigued him. He had come to Beacon with the aspiration of becoming a hero; a knight in shining armor for the people to look towards for help. Seeing such a young boy (he assumed they were young, the book had said so itself) achieve his goals filled Jaune with aspirations that coming here wasn't a mistake.

 **"Let go Naruto, this is how I will atone for the sins I committed." Temujin spoke sadly as he stared into Naruto's eyes**

 **"Shut up! I'm not going to listen to your nonsense anymore! I've already lost a friend, and I'm not losing another!" Naruto shouted at the boy as they were sucked deeper into the rip in both space and time. The air around them was sucked into the hole, rocks came crashing and were absorbed into it, and smoky blackness continued to grow more dense as more of the liquid was taking into it.**

"An admirably trait for one so young," Glynda spoke up. It earned her a fair share of shocked gaze as most had come to assume the woman as someone who could only glare and scowl.

"Indeed, to go to such lengths for a friend... this boy is clearly someone special." Ozpin coined in. Though his thoughts wandered a little. _'It begs to question why Hagoromo would show us this. How is this even related to us?'_

 **Naruto started to pull his arm up, and Temujin with him.**

 **"Stop! Do you want to get pulled in too!?" Temujin shouted.**

 **He was punched in the face.**

The students chuckled among themselves. Ruby leaned over and whispered into Yang's ear, _"I can totally see you doing that,"_

 **"Shut up and let me save you already idiot!" Naruto shouted as he tossed Temujin up to one of his clones, who caught him with one hand and tossed him up towards another clone. The clones all worked together to pull Temujin higher and higher up the chain. Temujin was knocked out cold from the punch.**

 **Naruto started to climb up the chain of clones as well, until one of the clones popped by a rock that slammed into it, and an entire link of the chain was broken.**

 **All of the Naruto clones started to pop, and Naruto started to fall into the hole with Temujin.**

 **The two of them were absorbed by the darkness.**

Ozpin narrowed his gaze, his mind slowly shifting together like clockwork. There was something to be said about the scene. The opening scene of any story was usually one of the most important ones as it would normally set the pace for the entirety of the tale. He was certain that it was the same for this story. _'A warning... not from this world... a space-time hole... '_ he thought over the words he had heard and read and then they all floated into place.

He leapt to his feet. "OF COURSE!" he shouted. The others were surprised by his exclamation. This was the most emotional he had shown all they. But Ozpin was either ignorant or unconcerned about their reactions. "It all makes sense now. He was telling the truth from the start. But the implications... and the absurdity of it all... I can't even fathom the repercussions." The man was now pacing the length of the room. "But on the other hand, the advantages it would give us would be monumental. If used properly we would always be one step ahead... preparing counter-strikes before they even have a chance to strike in the first place. Dear Oum, the possibilities are endless," he spouted off-tangent. He probably would have said more had his deputy not grabbed him by the hand and forced him to stand still.

"And just what are you blabbering about Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

"Everything Glynda!" the man exclaimed, which really didn't help much. "This book, Hagoromo and us are all connected. Look at the evidence Glynda, Hagoromo himself have claimed to not being of this world and this story mentions the existence of a space-time hole. I'm unclear on whether Hagoromo's world is alternate universe to ours or a different dimension on a whole, but this does confirm the existence of other worlds."

In her many years as an huntress, Glynda Goodwitch had seen many strange and weird things. She had learned that every fairy tale had a grain of truth in their origins, some more than others, and as such, had adopted an open mind to many things to many things. After all, in a world of aura using super warriors, there were few impossible. But inter-dimension travel? That was something pulled straight from a movie or book.

Ozpin could sense her incredulity and bit back a sigh. He held the book in his hands. "Believe what you will Glynda, but I'm convinced that this book holds knowledge of future events which could help us prepare for the _difficulties_ ahead. Hagoromo has already displayed the ability to manipulate time, who can object to the claim that he can show us future events as well?"

Glynda opened her mouth to rebut but found herself unable to. Ozpin was right, the man had paused time to bring them here. Maybe he could even show them the future. She wasn't sold on the idea that Ozpin believed but they were many evidences supporting that theory. For now, she was undecided. She didn't believe but she would hold back on her protests.

For now.

 ** _Remnant: Several Years Previously_**

 **"Now this is quite the interesting liquid, and with mutative properties... and these bodies will do my research wonders." A man spoke as he looked at an underground lake of glowing blue-green liquid that bubbled. In the middle of the water was the wreckage of a huge technological wonder, an amazingly huge type of ship never seen before now.**

 **He had barely managed to escape with his life when his operation in Mountain Glenn turned into a failure. It cost him a hand and eye just to escape with his life, and the island he escaped to had such a... fortune hidden underneath it.**

 **It was a shame he had lost his research during the destruction of Mountain Glenn.**

 **He found something so much better.**

Pyrrha shuddered as the scene drew to a close. There was something about that man that made her feel... uneasy. It was not a common feeling for the four-time champion.

Ruby agreed. "That man gives me the creeps," the red-reaper said.

"He must hate pancakes!" Nora declared with a frown. Most were lost by to her comment but Ren merely rolled his eyes.

"And why would you say that Nora?"

"Well duh! He's obviously the bad guy here and everyone knows that bad guys hate pancakes," she nodded sagely, as though that was a fact of life.

"And sugar-free cookies!" Ruby added.

 **Remnant: Several Years Later (Current Day)**

 **"Holy shit, did this kid just come crashing out of the sky?" A young woman of 17 years old asked with a shocked tone as she stared up into the sky. You could SEE the hole in the clouds this kid fell through when he crashed. She had long wavy blond hair, and bright lilac colored eyes. She was fair skinned, and stood at about 5'8". She wore a revealing yellow top, only made somewhat more modest by her brown leather jacket, but her stomach and cleavage were both still on display. She had black hot pants, and a hip cape over them, as well as long leather boots on.**

"Is that me?!" Yang asked. It was a redundant question as they could all clearly see that it was in fact Yang on-screen. Yang's face slipped into a frown. "But I don't remember this," she commented.

Ozpin nodded. "I would surprised if you did remember Ms. Xiao-Long. After all, this has yet to happen."

"But seeing the future is impossible!"

"Yet here it is," the headmaster calmly retorted. "This scene is from the Emerald Forest, a place you have never been to before. I assume that this is only a few minute into your future,"

Yang slouched back into the seat, stunned. It was official, they were actually seeing into the future.

Their future, no less.

 **Never in her life did Yang Xiao-Long believe that she would live to see the day that she saw a kid come falling out of the sky and hit the ground in front of her.**

 **He was in a crater, and his chest could be seen moving, if barely.**

 **What kid of durability did this little dude have!?**

 **'A Faunus?' The exact opposite of Yang thought as she stepped and slid down into the crater to go and examine the boy. She had long wavy black hair, and olive pale skin, with startling yellow eyes. She had a white mini top on with a black cloth around her mid section, her stomach also visible. Where Yang was large breasted, she was more moderate, but she was also more lean muscled. She wore white shorts and long black and purple stockings, and black boots on.**

 **While Yang had gauntlets, active, around her wrists, she (Blake Belladonna) had a sword sheathed in a cleaver on her back.**

 **"She also had a little bow on her head, similar to cat ears.**

 **"Hey Blake, you don't think... Oh, he is a Faunus... Fox or Cat?" Yang asked as she followed Blake, no longer in a shocked state.**

"Huh, I'd say he looks more like a cat. What do you think partner?" Yang directed the question to the black themed girl who sat between Nora and Ren.

"You don't mind that he's a faunus? And partner?"

Yang shrugged. "I've got nothing against faunus. Plus we're walking together alone in the forest so we must be partners."

 _'Sound logic,'_ Blake thought. "I think he might be a fox faunus... his face makes me think fox."

She was pleased that she had ended up with the blond as a partner than the Schnee.

 **Yeah, she was surprised to be mere feet away from where a kid crashed into the ground, but he seemed normal enough.**

 **"You don't mind he is a Faunus?" Blake asked with some surprise. She was already next to the boy, and she could see that he was extremely injured. Considering the fact he crashed through trees before hitting the ground, the fact his clothes were in tatters were to be expected. His clothes were barely able to be called such at this point. He wore a lot of orange though. "Anyway, I think he might be a Fox Faunus... his face makes me think fox, the whisker marks only making it more obvious. Help me treat his wounds." Blake told Yang as she ripped off the boy's orange jacket and started to rip it into shreds.**

 **"He has a pouch, I'll see if he carries medical... He is sexy without a shirt on." Yang pointed out randomly when she saw Blake take his shirt off, and use the ripped up jacket to stop the bleeding from many different cuts. Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang, who was eyeballing a 13 year old at the most.**

And she took that statement back. She would rather deal with the Schnee than an apparent pedophile.

She scooted a bit further from Yang.

 **"You're a pedophile?" Blake asked... hesitantly as she moved in front of the boy to protect him from Yang.**

Yang sputtered her denials, her cheeks aflame. "What!? No, I meant it in the most neutral way possible... though if he were a few years older,"

 **"Huh!? No, I mean, he is super lean, and he has NO excess body-fat. He is also like pure muscle, for his age this should be impossible, that's all. I am saying, as a boy he is sexy, but a bit too young... maybe in 3 or 4 years though. You know, when he grows up." Yang spoke quickly to try and deny any pedophile-like vibes she was giving off. She meant it in the most neutral of ways possible.**

"Exactly!" Yang chorused in agreement with her other-self.

"Suuure," Nora teased. She flinched and mock glared when Ren cuffed her upside the head.

"Behave yourself, Nora."

 **The boy had a great body that she herself was jealous of, sue her for being jealous of seeing a fine body.**

 **Blake tossed her the pouch, and Yang opened it up and jumped it on the ground.**

 **"Just look for medical stuff." Blake stated to Yang, though she admitted that the boy did have a great, impossible amount of muscle tone for his age. At the same time, she also would state he was a cute kid, though she was more concerned about his health.**

 **"Pieces of paper... ninja dagger things... a green jumpsuit... a white mask? Those ninja throwing star things... a old fashion scroll thingy... frog purse... This kid a ninja?" Yang asked with a snort at the thought of ninjas existing. She loved to play games about ninjas, it was one of her favorite game series.**

"Oh Oh Oh! He is a ninja! That's so cool!" Nora jumped from her seat with stars in her eyes. She ran through a series of exaggerated fight poses, each accentuated with sound effects. "Can you believe it Renny, a real ninja! No offense to you though. I mean you dress like one and you're all quiet-y like one but he's the real deal. Not that you're fake or anything. You are real but it's just that he's so much cooler!" She grimaced and looked to apologize. "I didn't mean it like that, you're cool too!"

Ren chuckled. "It's okay, I get what you're trying to say,"

She beamed. "Thanks Ren,"

 **Blake rolled her eyes.**

 **Ninja? In orange? He must be a damn good ninja child if he could pull of wearing orange and sneaking around. That being said, he did have a green jumpsuit, so maybe these were just his civilian clothes or whatever.**

 **Blake turned her head, and she saw that Yang was wearing the mask over her face.**

 **"Put that back, it isn't yours." Blake told Yang, as she started to stretch the jumpsuit, and she saw that it stretched a LOT.**

 **"Holy crap is this thing breathable, and stretchy. This is the real one size fits all... He wouldn't mind if I... borrowed it right?" Yang asked with a small grin on her face as she looked at the jumpsuit.**

"Yang, you mustn't steal from others!" Ruby tried to be stern but only came off as being adorable.

Yang blew off her concerns with a lazy wave of her hands. "Calm down Rubes. It's not like I was really gonna steal it from him," she tried to play off but Ruby's dubious looks made it clear that she didn't believe her.

 **Blake snatched it from her.**

 **"No stealing from him. He's a faunus, you think his life isn't hard enough without having his things stolen from him?" Blake asked with a dark look in her eyes. Yang raised her hands up in surrender, knowing she was fighting a losing battle here. If she responded, she would sound like a racist, or she would sound like a thief.**

 **Not good options to have there.**

 **She looked back at the stuff she dropped out of the pouch, and she looked at the pieces of paper with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Strange symbols.**

 **"What do you think this does?" Yang asked as she waved the paper around. The boy had plenty of copies of this exact same paper, so there was no harm in taking this one.**

 _'Hmm... they looked similar to my glyphs, but more archaic in appearance'_ Weiss thought as she studied the parchment in the girl's hand. She hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud until Ruby asked a question.

"... What does 'archaic' mean?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It means something that's older or primitive,"

"Aah... " Ruby hummed, before she looked to Weiss again. "... what does 'primitive' mean?"

Weiss sighed but didn't respond. Something told her that if she did, they would be at this forever.

 **Blake was a bit busy stripping the boy to his boxers and bandaging up his body using his clothes as bandages. She grabbed the jumpsuit, it would have to do for the boy's modesty after she addressed his...**

 **"That isn't natural." Blake pointed out when she saw something... weird.**

 **His wounds were steaming, closing, and healing at a pace far faster than anything that aura could ever do. His body, and even the blood on his body, was being restored back to full health pretty quickly. The bruises were taking a bit longer to heal, but in a few hours even those would be fully healed as well.**

 **Yang raised an eyebrow.**

 **"... A Semblence? Maybe a passive Semblence, like Regeneration or something?" Yang asked with shrugged shoulders.**

 **It was uncommon, but not unheard of, for children this young to figure out what their Semblence was after all.**

"A useful semblence," Pyrrha commented from her spot beside Jaune. "He wouldn't have to worry about being in the infirmary for too long with an ability like that."

 **Blake took of the bandages and she started to put the jumpsuit on the boy, and when she finished she noticed that it tightly hugged his body. Thankfully, she never took his boxers off, so even though she stripped him, he would be able to be thankful for the fact she didn't see anything that he might not want her to see.**

 **Yang put his stuff back in his bag, and she kept the paper she was holding out.**

 **"Hey Kit, wake up." Blake said as she gently palmed his cheek a few times, to gently rouse him.**

 **Yang raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Kit?" Yang asked, and Blake rolled her eyes.**

 **"Cat Faunus children are Kittens, Fox Faunus are Kits. This is the only thing that I know to call him, seeing as we don't know his name." Blake stated, before she sighed when the boy gave no sign of waking up from his slumber.**

"You seem to know a lot about faunus, Blake?" Yang asked. She was curious. The tension between the two species had led to most humans not having a lot of knowledge about the other race outside of the fact that they possessed animal features.

Blake felt a cold sweat run down her neck. "I... huh... the village I came from had a lot of faunus," she lied through her teach. She knew the possibilities of her secrets being revealed were high in the story but she would avoid it as long as possible.

 **"His name is Naruto." Yang stated as she pointed to the froggy wallet. "That, or Saifu... I think this might say "Naruto's Wallet" but I'm not sure... I suck at this language." Yang stated as she pointed out the name-tag on the front of the wallet, with Naruto's name etched into it.**

 **...**

 **"Naruto... as in Narutomaki, the ramen ingredient?" Blake asked in a dull tone.**

Rub, Nora and Jaune chuckled.

"He has a silly name," Nora teased.

 **Almost everyone knew what ramen was, it was a pretty easy to afford food for people without families to buy. Blake often times would buy ramen, seeing as it was cheap, full of calories to keep her energized, and it was easy to customize. It was a simple matter to put tuna in the ramen, and have it still taste go. Yang shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what Narutomaki was either, just knowing that Saifu meant wallet, and that if that meant wallet, the other word had to be his name.**

 **Blake stood up and carried him on her back.**

 **"Lets go and get a relic... Did you hear a girl screaming?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow when a loud, feminine scream was heard in the area. Yang could see the ruins that had the relics on them from their current location, and once they got one, they would be done with their test.**

 **Then they take Naruto to the hospital to try and see if he had a family.**

Ozpin stopped reading as he finished the chapter. They had learned a few things from the book so far and he couldn't wait to see what would be coming next. Though, as he turned the page to start the second chapter, a ball of white flames once again erupted into existence as Hagoromo appeared.

But this time, he was not alone.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the second installment is complete.  
**

 **Review, favorite and follow.  
Gregorybryce9.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, thanks for all the instant support for this story. I know most of you are Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's fans and I hope I won't let you guys down with my reading of his story. And I also extend my thanks to the guys that had reviewed and gave me suggestions on how to properly transfer FTDS' story unto my page to complete the story, it helped a lot.**

 **Now... on to the story!**

* * *

Hagoromo sat (read: floated casually) atop the hill where the initiation was slated to begin. Except he sat alone this time. The world around him was still coated in shades of grey and the few students he had not placed in his personal dimension were frozen as well. He had no use for them, as harsh as that sounded, but he didn't want to alert them to his plans as well.

The sage was staring upwards his rippled gaze narrowing in thought. He had been seated in the position since the group's disappearance and hadn't moved an inch.

 _'Hmm... they should be arriving about now..._ _"_ he thought.

Suddenly, a black hole sprang to life in the middle of the sky. It was like an abyss of total darkness with the only thing visible were the hints of blue and green swirling around. He observed the supernatural phenomenon with a calculating gaze, as though expecting something to happen. Soon enough it did. As though they were resuscitated, three figures were expelled from the dark hole. Hagoromo however, was merely concerned about the well being of two of the figures.

White arms made from his chakra exploded from his back and shot out to catch two of the three figures, simply allowing the other to fall to its death. As the arms gripped them gently, he commanded the chakra arms with his will to bring them towards him. The figures' features came into focus as they were laid gently on the floor.

Two boys. Both unconscious. Both with blond hair and looked worse for wear with their bruises.

Naruto and Temujin.

Hagoromo focused on the one outfitted in orange. His blond hair was a mess of spikes with protruded out in any and every direction. Whisker marks were on each cheek and his clothes surely looked the had seen better days.

"Naruto Uzumaki... " the sage murmured. "You are meant for great things, my boy... " his eyes went to the shattered moon that was still visible despite it being daytime, " _Great_ things indeed,"

* * *

The group was on alert as he arrived and he was sure some of them would have already had attacked if their weapons were still functional. Regardless, he approached the group slowly with both boys wrapped in his protective chakra.

"I hope that the reading so far has been to your satisfaction," Hagoromo broke the silence with his words. The silver haired man stepped forward, Hagoromo recognizing him as the group's leader by his actions.

"It has been," he replied. "But I must ask, are the events in this book truly what our future would have been? And why have you changed it?"

Hagoromo raised a brow. So the man had realized that the future in the book would not come to past anymore due to his intervention. With his appearance in their world, Hagoromo had sealed off the possibility of their future flowing along the same path as the book indicated. And the man had also concluded that this was his intentions.

Smart man.

"Due to factors beyond my control, our worlds have overlapped. Normally, such an occurrence would have dealt with by the wheel of fate,"

"But?... " the man inquired

"But this case is a whole lot different. Naruto, the boy who has been introduced to your world was essential to his own. His destiny is a great one and should be handled with the utmost sincerity else there might be dire consequences."

The white haired girl scoffed. "You act like he's your world's savior. He doesn't look like much."

"Believe me child, looks can be very deceiving," Hagoromo replied to the girl. "And the boy was indeed destined to be the world's savior... and my successor, of sorts,"

That caused the group to fall quiet, a hush of silence setting in.

"... That... is... so... awesome!" Ruby yelled with stars in her eyes. The girl was immediately by Naruto's side in a swirl of rose petals, her face dangerously close to his. She poked his cheek, earning a small purr from the boy in response. She would have done more if her sister hadn't yanked her back to the spot beside.

"Ruby, you can't just go around poking strangers like that!" Yang chastised.

"But-"

A bark of laughter interrupted the two as Hagoromo was amused by their conversation. He turned away from the two however, to finish his conversation with the headmaster. "Ozpin, as you can tell, Naruto appearing here will cause many plans to be derailed and I've simply decided to help you in being prepared. Goodbye for now, Ozpin."

In another show of light, he was gone, leaving behind the two boys he had brought with him.

"So what now?" Jaune asked.

Glynda answered his questions with her actions. She reached for her riding crop... only to realize it was still frozen. She sighed. This would have been so much easier with her riding crop. Stretching her hand forward, she was rewarded when the boys were lifted off their feet and shakily floated towards the center of the room where they were laid down until they awoke.

Her job done, Glynda turned to Ozpin.

The man smiled. "I haven't seen you do that in a long while Glynda," the man commented.

"I had no other choice, my weapon is still frozen,"

"Well then, we might as well get on with our reading, Chapter 2, Angry Alien Ninja Fox Child... "

 **"He... is... killing... me." Blake moaned as she tried to pry Naruto's arms off of her neck. He was still asleep, but he was having some kind of bad dream and was tensing up. That being said, Blake had never in her life met a young boy with this _freakish_ amount of physical strength before. She was stronger than the average person, strong enough to knock a person off of their feet and cut through steel with her sword... but this boy seemed like he was strong enough to break rock with his bare hands with how tough his muscles were.**

"Huh, so 'alien ninja fox' boy has super 'alien ninja fox' strength. Good to know," Yang commented.

 **Her face was starting to change color, going even paler than before, as the life was choked out of her.**

 **They had already found their relic, but now Blake was being choked, on the ground as Naruto simply squeezed the life out of her. Seriously, the boy's muscles had a surprising amount of raw strength in them.**

 **"Thank you _for the ramen."_ Naruto mumbled in his sleep.**

 **"... Well at least he speaks two languages." Yang said, since that would make this easier on them. He said Thank You in their language, surprising, before he switched back to his own language.**

"I've never heard of that language," Glynda noted.

"I'd be surprised of you did Glynda. The boy is from a different world," Ozpin said, causing a blush on her cheeks.

"... Right,"

 **He seemed to at least partially understand their language.**

 **"Help... Dying." Blake was on the ground on all fours as she was choked to death. Yang grabbed onto Naruto with both hands, and she yanked on him.**

 ***Rip***

 **She ended up ripping him off of Blake, but not without him ripping Blake's neck-warmer and the black garment around her waist off. Blake sighed in relief when she saw that she was still wearing her white top, so she was still decent. Naruto was drooling in his sleep, not that she minded since she found that cute in general. She sometimes did the same thing as much as she would prefer not to admit to it.**

This earned a few chuckles from the teenagers and caused a hiss of embarrassment for the girl. She would've preferred to take that fact to the grave with her.

 **"... Sorry." Yang apologized as she tried to rip the cloth out of Naruto's grip.**

 ***CRASH***

 **"Did somebody just fall from the sky!?" Blake asked when she saw a dust cloud close by. Yang looked in shock as well when she saw it, considering that she had, for a second, imagined that she saw a red blur hit the ground. She only knew two people with anything red on them in the forest though. One was Pyrrha Nikos, a famous celebrity with red hair and a red hip cape, and the second was her own sister Ruby Rose, who was decked out with red.**

"It was Ruby," Yang deadpanned.

"Yeah, it was... HEY!" Ruby began before exclaiming in anger at her sister's insinuation. "Why do you think it was me?!

"1) Your a total klutz and 2) Pyrrha is a four time champion, I don't see her falling like that," Yang explained, counting off on her fingers as she did so.

Ruby pouted while Pyrrha giggled in her hands at Yang's assessment.

 **"I'm okay! My aura protected me!"**

 **It was her sister.**

"See what I mean,"

"Shut it, Yang!"

 **When the dust cleared, it showed that a short girl was sitting in the crater. Barely at a height of 5'3", with short hair that was a deep shade of red, with lighter red tips. She wore a gothic-lolita styled frilly dress, with a short skirt.**

"Combat skirt!" Ruby yelled out in protest.

 **She also had long black stockings leading into red and black combat boots, and she had bright silver eyes, with a large red mechanical scythe in her hands, having used it to slow down her fall quite a bit.**

 **"Ruby!" Yang shouted in joy as she raised her arms up to hug her sister.**

 **"Yang!" Ruby shouted back as she ran towards her sister and gave her a huge hug. The two of them let go after a few moments, and Yang looked over Ruby nonchalantly so that the girl wouldn't figure out that she was looking for injuries.**

 **Blake sighed to herself.**

 **She looked up and saw a giant Nevermore passing over them, and she could see the Schnee heiress riding on it. It started to soar down towards the ground, and Blake got a better look. The girl on it was a little taller with Ruby, with heels on, and was very thin, petite. She wore a white dress, and a light blue small jacket. She didn't have anything on, but panties, under her skirt so not smart there. She had long white hair in a side ponytail, and blue eyes with a scar over the left eye.**

Weiss turned as red as a tomato on the panty comment and it didn't help that the screen showed it as well. Her blush was made even more apparent by her style of dress, the white contrasting with the red. She gazed everyone's reaction and felt a bit better that most had chosen to turn away.

Most that was.

The blond girl was brazenly laughing out loud at her predicament while the blond boy had a dazed look on his face and a heavy blush on his cheek. Based on his weak pick up lines in the locker room, it didn't take long for her to realize just what he was thinking about.

"Y-You p-pervert!" she screamed before lunging at the boy. She was quickly held back by Glynda who, with a quick work of her semblence, caught the girl mid-air. If looks could kill, Jaune would have been ten-feet under.

Never before had Jaune been so thankful that the mystery man had frozen their weapons.

He would've been skewered otherwise.

 **Weiss Schnee.**

 **The Nevermore slammed on the ground, with Weiss being knocked off of it's back and onto the ground in front of the group.**

 **"You left me!" Weiss shouted, while Blake, Yang, and Ruby all got ready for combat. Weiss blinked, before she went wide eyed and got ready for combat as well. All of them got their weapons ready.**

 **The Nevermore didn't go towards them.**

 **It flapped it's wings and cawed at Naruto, staring at the boy sleeping on the ground. It started to throw a nervous fit, and backed away from him. It _obviously_ made a point of staring at him and freaking out. It never let Naruto get out of it's site, and backed up into and tree, crushing it. It threw a fit at the very sight of him, like the boy was repelling it with his very presence.**

 _'Fascinating... the boy can repel Grimm with his presence,'_ Ozpin thought. If they could somehow replicate that, it would do their society a world of favor. _'Ironwood would love to meet him,'_

 **"Huh? Do Nevermore normally act like that?" Ruby asked Yang, who dealt with more Nevermore than she did on a regular basis, never giant Nevermore, but still Nevermore.**

 **Yang was just as confused.**

 **"Scrrrraaaaaaaw!"**

 **The Nevermore only made noises of panic and backed away from Naruto as he stirred a little, showing signs of waking up. When he stirred, it became more frightened of him, for some reason they could not understand.**

 **It flapped it's might wings and took off, running away.**

"What... " Jaune began.

"The... " Ruby continued.

"Hell... " Yang exclaimed.

"What is he?!" Weiss demanded. She couldn't believe it. A Grimm, creatures which were nightmare fuel to most humans and faunus, had fled simply because the boy stirred in his sleep. It was preposterous.

It was terrifying.

 **"What the... Who is that child?" Weiss demanded in a very aggressive tone when she saw a young boy, only a few years younger than they were, laying next to Blake on the ground. The boy who had a presence that could frighten a Grimm.**

 **Grimm could sense negative emotion, and it attracted them.**

 **Either this boy was SO positive that it scared Grimm, or he was SO negative that the Grimm had never felt anything so dark.**

 **That or both at the same time.**

 **"Well, I got a relic... We get a pony Weiss." Ruby stated as she got one of the chess pieces from the pedestals. Weiss remained wary of Naruto, because she could _see_ those marks on his cheeks. His general fox-like appearance, and the sharper than normal canines in his mouth. He was snoring with his mouth open.**

 **What? She did not trust Faunus.**

Weiss was instantly aware of the amber glare of Blake. The black themed girl looked like she was physically restraining herself from outright assaulting her. If Weiss was a betting girl, she would peg the girl as a faunus supporter or had friends which were faunus.

She tsk'ed in derision. The girl obviously didn't know what she's been through at the hands of the White Fang.

 **"Yeah... Whatever. Now that we are done, lets head back to the cli-" Weiss didn't get to finish when some people walked into the area.**

 **With a dead body.**

 **It was a girl shorter than Ruby with bright orange, short hair. She had blue eyes and was petite like Weiss was, but with larger breasts. She had a white top on with a heart cut out for cleavage, and black on her ribs, with metal on her torso and back for her weapon. She wore a pink skirt, with her long legs exposed, and pink sneakers.**

 **She was the loud girl from the morning... Nora something.**

 **With her partner being the boy she had spent all morning annoying, taller than Yang was with long black, and pink, hair with pink eyes. He wore traditional green battle garments, with white pants. His weapons were hidden on his body, but he was carrying the clearly dead body of a boy with a somber look on his face. Ren, Ren was his name, they could remember Nora having said it a few times.**

Nora hands went to her face as her mouth opened in mute horror. She could easily pick out the features on the dead boy and she was certain that it was the armored boy that Hagoromo had dropped off.

"Oh gods Ren... "

Ren drew her into a one-armed hug, nestling her head on his chest.

"Shhh Nora. He's alive here and that's what matters, okay," he whispered in her ear. She sniffled and cleared her tears, tossing her childhood friend a look of gratitude before her usual smile returned, albeit a bit shakier.

"You're right Ren. He's alive now and we'll make it stay that way!"

 **"Oh my god..." Yang muttered in shock, and Ruby went more pale at seeing the dead body.**

 **Unknown to them, it was Temujin.**

 **They could just see that he had a hole in his chest, from where he seemed to have gotten some kind of branch stabbed into his armored chest... through a hole that had been made in the armor. Nora had some of the blood on her arm, maybe she had pulled out the branch that had impaled the boy's heart.**

 **"He's... just a child." Even Weiss muttered with her expression somber as well at seeing what amounted to a dead child.**

 **"Children die too." Blake muttered as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gripped it. As much as she didn't want to say it out loud, she was relieved that Naruto didn't die as well like this boy. Here was a dead boy, and she was simply happy one of her own kind didn't suffer the same fate.**

"... Wait, your kind? What does that mean?" Weiss questioned the girl. The room had fallen silent as the last paragraph had been read and most were looking at the girl with a questioning gaze. The only ones who weren't confused were the two teachers. They were already in the know of the girl's secret.

Blake made no move to answer. This was it. She was sure of it now. Her secret was already about to be revealed and they were only two chapters into the story so far. She wanted to lament the unfairness of it all. That even before her new leash on life was to begin, one of her deepest darkest secrets was about to be aired among her peers. She took a breath... and couldn't do it herself.

"I'm sure the book will explain,"

 **It made her sad a child, human or faunus didn't matter, died... but she felt that it would have had more of an effect on her if the boy had been a faunus.**

"Faunus. You're a faunus!" Weiss accused. Now it all made sense. The initial hostility, her defending Hagoromo and her knowing so much about the species. The girl was a faunus. And she was sure that bow of hers was hiding ears of some sort.

"Yes I'm a faunus," Blake stated, using false bravado to cover the nervousness she felt. She wanted to run, to hide somewhere but she was trapped.

"Oh cool, so what kind of faunus are you?" Yang asked.

Blake blinked. "... What?" She was not expecting that.

"What kind of faunus are you?" Ruby repeated for her sister, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Aren't you angry I'm a faunus? That I had lied to you?"

"Nah. I've got nothing against faunus" Yang shrugged. She was grown in a lovely family with a father who wasn't racist. It would be easy to be believe that believed in equality for faunus. She just didn't go out and protest or anything like that.

"Oh," Blake said, caught off guard by the girl's admission. "I'm a cat faunus by the way."

"Neat,"

 **"We... just found him." Nora spoke softly as she passed them, not so full of energy at the moment, the death of a younger boy having tempered her mood more than a little. Ren gently set Temujin down on the ground, and he nodded his head in agreement with Nora's story. He went towards the ruins and collected a piece for them, and he went back to the body.**

 **Everyone was silent as they looked at the boy.**

 **"Do you know where he came from?" Ruby asked as she looked away finally, unable to talk and look at the body at the same time.**

 **"He fell out of the sky." Ren answered, and Blake stared at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Two boys fell out of the sky at the same time, but one of them died while the other one survived. Obviously there was some kind of connection, they were close to the same age, and both had visible weapons on them. Both of them were severely well trained, and pre-injured before the fall.**

 **She didn't voice her thoughts though, she didn't want Weiss to try and make it seem like Naruto had anything to do with that.**

 **"That is weird, because we-" Yang started, but a look from Blake stopped her from admitting to the truth. "-because we found Naruto here on the ground in the forest." Yang didn't admit to Naruto falling out of the sky, just that they found him.**

 **The trees shifted and two more people.**

 **Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc, only the two of them were dragging a corpse with them as well. This one was clearly NOT human though.**

Pyrrha smiled. Despite the fact that her counterpart was dragging a corpse as well, she had gotten the partner she had wanted.

"So... partners?" she turned to the direction of the voice that spoke to her and found a fist waiting to be bumped. She grinned before extending her own fist. She was sure she had made the right choice.

"Yeah... partners,"

 **Pyrrha was a tall girl of 6 feet tall, long red hair tied up in a ponytail, and a golden headpiece to compliment her vibrant green eyes. She had a slim body, wide hips, and breasts larger than even Yang's. She wore greek leather armor, with bronze armor on only her legs, with a brown mini-skirt and red hip cape. She had a golden shield and a sword, that was pointed at the creature that was dragged with them.**

 **Jaune was close to the same height, only he wasn't really... as toned as Pyrrha was. He was lanky, with a black hoodie with a white armor plate on his chest. He wore ripped jeans, and had a sheathed sword at the moment. He was a blond boy, with blue eyes, and was clearly worried.**

 **They were dragging what appeared to be the armored body of a bat-woman, a woman with the traits of a bat combined with her own traits. She wasn't pretty, or even slightly attractive in any real way to normal people.**

"Was that the person they were fighting?"

"I think so."

 **"We found this thing... Oh my..." Pyrrha spoke when she saw the body of an injures boy, and she ran over to Temujin and she stabbed her sword into the ground and put her fingers on the side of his neck. It took her a moment, before she realized that he was dead. She closed her eyes and offered a short prayer for the boy.**

 **Jaune's eyes widened in shock at seeing death.**

 **He walked over to Temujin with Ruby and Weiss, with Yang following them as they all payed respects to the dead boy. Blake didn't go with them, she stayed by Naruto's side but still offered her own prayers for the boy.**

 **"I at least hope he didn't suffer." Ruby spoke as with a sad tone.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAH!"**

 _'Oh, he's awake aaaannd this won't probably end well."_ Ozpin thought as he watched Naruto stir awake. _'At least it would give an indication to the boy's skill level.'_

 **'Uh... where am I?' Naruto thought to himself as his eyes opened up a little. He stirred some more, but he didn't attract the attention of Blake when he did so. He looked around, and saw he was on grass.**

 **There was also a group of people.**

 **"I hope you didn't suffer when you died." Yang spoke, and Naruto looked towards a group of people with weapons surrounded by a dead body. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that the dead body was one of his friends.**

 **He didn't understand everything that she said, but he had heard two words he didn't understand.**

 **Suffer... and died.**

 **Everyone felt a chill go down their spines when a _dark_ presence came over their bodies. They all felt a shockwave, one that blasted Blake away from Naruto.**

 **"Ah... Naruto!?" Blake asked in shock when she saw the boy.**

 **Waves of power rolled off of Naruto's body, visible shockwaves of wind were pushing and affecting the grass around him. Blake's hair was being blown back as she covered herself with her arms, the feeling of bees stinging her. She looked at him, and she could see that he had changed. His hair had become more spiky, and his finger and toenails had turned into claws, with his eyes turning blood-red with slit pupils. His fangs grew longer, and his whisker marks thickened and became more wild.**

 **" _You bastards!_ " Naruto shouted out at the people who 'killed' his friend, especially the girl with Temujin's blood on her arm.**

"... Oh shit! He thinks we killed him! He misunderstood us!" Ren whispered with wide eyes.

"But we didn't!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that!"

 **Naruto vanished in a burst of speed nearly untrackable by the human or faunus eye. He appeared in the group before they could create. Nobody had understood what he had been saying, they just knew that Naruto swung both of his arms and a powerful shockwave of force knocked them all meters away from where they were standing.**

"So fast!" Ruby awed.

 **They all landed in various positions.**

 **"Ah... What the hell!?" Yang shouted in surprise, and she wasn't the only one. As Naruto grabbed onto Temujin and slung the boy's arm over his shoulder, Weiss' eyes widened when she saw those red eyes.**

 **'What...?!' Weiss thought with a glint of fear.**

 **"Naruto?" Blake muttered to herself in confusion when she saw tears in his eyes, but also anger, at the death of what appeared to be his friend.**

 **"Hey! Why did you do that!?" Nora shouted out, while Jaune groaned and rubbed his shoulder, having hit it when he hit the ground. Pyrrha got back to her feet and prepared for a fight with an angry boy.**

 **Why was the boy so angry with them?**

 **Naruto vanished in a burst of speed again, and he appeared on the other side of the clearing and placed Temujin on the ground.**

 **" _You... bastards killed him..._ " Naruto stood up and turned around to face them. They could all see the rage and sadness in his eyes.**

"We didn't kill him!" Yang shouted. Either she was unaware that Naruto couldn't hear her or she simply didn't care. It was a story after all.

 **"... Oh shit! He thinks we killed him! He misunderstood us!" Ren whispered with wide eyes. He didn't understand the language Naruto spoke, but he could clearly see the rage in the boy's eyes, and put two and two together.**

 **Not good.**

 ** _We killed him_.**

 **That was all that Naruto understood when he heard them.**

"Damn it Ren, shut up! you're only making it worse for us!" Jaune shouted at the boy in frustration. Just seeing the anger from the boy made him want to wet his pants, and the power he had displayed so far showed that they were in for a world of hurt.

 **" _Aaaaaaah! I'm going to crush you!_ " Naruto screamed at them as his entire body tensed, and Ren didn't see what hit him.**

 **One second Naruto was a long distance in front of them, and the next he was in the air next to Ren. Naruto back handed Ren and sent him FLYING and smashing through a tree. Naruto vanished and even before Ren hit the ground, Naruto kicked him and sent him flying and rolling across the ground, with a bruised and battered body. The two blows had completely emptied his reserves of aura.**

 **One more hit would kill him.**

"Ren!" Nora shouted as she gripped the boy beside her, just to remind herself that he was still safe and sound beside her. While she understood Naruto's situation, she could stop the anger she felt at him for hurting her best friend.

 **"Ren!" Nora shouted as she extended her hand towards Ren, before she glared at Naruto and stood up. She turned her weapon towards Naruto and shot a explosive at him. It flew towards Naruto, and he took a deep breath.**

 **"Nora! Don't shoot! He thinks we killed his friend!" Ren managed to shout out to Nora, who was surprised.**

 **"But we didn't-" Ruby started to shout.**

 **"AAAH!"**

Blake fell to the ground screaming as the sounds from the television were far too loud and powerful for her ears. The others were only slightly better off.

 _'Unreal!'_ Pyrrha thought as she covered her ears.

 **Naruto unleashed a powerful roar at them. His roar unleashed a shockwave so powerful that not only did it cause Nora's explosive to go off early, but it completely extinguished the explosion. The shockwave started to shake the entire forest, miles of land, and it ripped up the ground directly in front of Naruto. They were all knocked off of their feet, and sent crashing against trees on the other side of the clearing. The tree were pushed back by the shout, and they were unable to fight the wind force. It was like being pushed away by a hurricane force wind.**

 **Winds so powerful that they were visible to the eye.**

 **"Ruby! Run, I'll talk with him!" Yang shouted to Ruby when the roar calmed down, and Naruto started to walk towards them.**

 **"Yang, watch-"**

 **Yang didn't get to hear what else Ruby was going to say, before the next second her entire world was pain when she was punched in the face with enough force to break boulders with ease. A clawed fist smashed into her fist faster than she could create, and crushed the tree that she had been pushed against. Yang was sent flying across the clearing towards where Blake was, and she groaned when she hit the ground.**

 **"MMMMMMM!" Yang screamed into her hands in pain as she curled up into a ball and held her face in her hands. She took the fetal position as she did so, because damn did he throw one hell of a punch. Not only was her aura pretty much gone, but she had still felt every single bit of that damage. Her own eyes had gone red, and her hair had been set aflame. Her Semblence had maxed out.**

Yang's jaw dropped. "Impossible!" She couldn't believe it. "I knew he was strong but this is... this is impossible!"

 **She had taken SO much damage, that she had maxed out how much energy she could take in without completely depleting her Semblence.**

 **She could only take so much damage in a fight before her Aura was gone, and when her aura was gone, her Semblence stopped working... and one more hit would empty her aura, and shut down her Semblence.**

 **"Yang! Don't hurt my sister!" Ruby shouted her scythe turned into a sniper rifle as she took aim at Naruto, completely forgetting why he was attacking them.**

"Ruby no!" Yang shouted out in concern for her sister. If someone like that could max out her semblence in one hit, what would he do to Ruby who sucked at hand-to-hand combat?

Yang certainly didn't want to find out.

 **When she shot him, she blasted a hole in the side of his ribs.**

 **"Ah!?" Naruto gave a shout of confusion at why he suddenly had a hole in his ribs. Naruto looked towards Ruby as she took aim a second time, this time going for his legs. She shot her rifle, and Naruto vanished before the bullet could hit him. The bullet appeared on the ground, cut in half, while Naruto appeared above Ruby.**

 **No, what was worse, Ruby saw the hole that she had put in his and froze up.**

"Oh gods no!" Ruby gasped. What had she done. She had shot him and wounded him mortally. He was going to die because of her. She was a murderer.

"Ruby, calm down." Yang tried to soothe her worries.

"What do you mean calm down?! I shot him and he didn't even have aura!" the red-clad sniper yelled.

"Because he can heal from it. Remember he healed his other wounds in the last chapter,"

 **She had inflicted a mortal wound on somebody, and they were going to die from it. Her eyes widened even more when Pyrrha shot Naruto's side as well, and made him land on the ground away from Ruby.**

 **"Don't get distracted, we have to hold him off until we can calm him down." Weiss, being the closest person to Ruby physically at the moment, reminded the girl as she stabbed the ground and made a line of ice appear towards Naruto.**

 **Naruto punched the ice wall and the entire thing shattered.**

 **"He is healing?" Pyrrha muttered in shock when she saw both of the gaping holes healing at an extremely fast pace.**

 **"Stop hurting him! He is scared and confused!" Blake shouted as she started to run towards where they were. Naruto glared towards everyone, and gripped his fist.**

"Stop hurting him?!" Weiss repeated in mockery. "He's the one you should be telling that to!" she shouted, then added as after thought, "but of course you defend your own kind."

Blake snarled but made no denials.

 ** _Stop hurting him_.**

 **Naruto understood Blake's first set of words, but the second ones confused him. He could tell that she was on his side though, so he wouldn't kill her for the death of Temujin.**

 **Naruto was a blur of speed as he ran towards Pyrrha, and she raised her shield up, but by the time she had it in front of her, Naruto was inside of her guard. Her eyes widened at how fast he had cleared the distance, and she was going to jump back, before Naruto punched her in the gut and she shot like a bullet up into the air. Naruto appeared above her in the air and slammed his fists into her back, sending her crashing into the ground before she could even shout out in pain. She managed to soften the blow to the ground, and she rolled onto her feet.**

"Not even Pyrrha is a match for him. Just what the hell is he!"Weiss was now at her wits' ends as she observed her counterpart being beaten within a inch of her life.

 **Naruto wasn't in the air.**

 **He was next to Weiss with his clawed hand swiping at her. Thankfully for Weiss, a storm of rose petals ran passed her, pushing her out of the way. Ruby and Weiss hit the ground, while Yang finally stopped screaming into her hands.**

 **She got punched in the face, she did not recover quickly from it.**

 **" _I promised I wasn't going to lose another friend... You people killed my friend, I'm going to end you all_." Naruto spoke, and Jaune finally managed to stand up, with Nora nearby him. The sounds of grimm running OUT of the Emerald Forest, escaping away from the _predator_ that would kill them if they went too close... no, _ALL_ animals were trying their hardest to leave the forest when they sensed something _unnatural_ in it.**

 **An unnatural hatred and darkness.**

 _'A monster... he's a monster!'_

 **"Naruto! Stop! They did not kill your friend!" Blake yelled out to Naruto, in the hopes that he understood enough of her words to get her meaning.**

 **Naruto didn't hear her, he was in a blind rage.**

 **"We got to run away. This boy is... powerful bluh." Pyrrha fell to the ground moments after talking, clutching her abused gut.**

 **Blows so powerful that they could damage a person using aura!?**

 **Weiss looked around, and she could see that Ren and Pyrrha couldn't fight anymore, and Yang was on her last robes. Blake wasn't going to help them fight, she seemed to be trying to calm down Naruto without violence, and he wasn't attacking her for it. He obviously didn't understand them, he was using a different language.**

 **How could a CHILD be this powerful!?**

 **He jumped high into the air, higher than any of them could naturally achieve. Naruto crossed his fingers and created... clones!?**

"Dammit! This is only getting worse by the minute! Where the hell are the teachers?" she demanded before turning on the two administrators who could say nothing for their absence.

 **"He can clone!?" Nora shouted in in shock.**

 **"He can clone?" Blake wondered in shock when she saw something that was just like her own Semblence, but much better. These clones moved on their own and started to pair up. They all started to move their hands faster than they could see, and 5 of the clones vanished. Now there was only the original Naruto and 4 clones.**

 **They were all holding yellow orbs of spiraling energy in their hands, and as they started to fall they were falling towards Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Yang with rage in their eyes still.**

"That doesn't look good... oh gods why!?" Jaune was shitting bricks at the moment and he was questioning his decision about sneaking into Beacon on forged documents.

Why didn't he just become a farmer?

 **" _Rasengan!_ " Naruto called out, and since Naruto was falling and NOT using his speed they were able to jump out of the ways of the attacks.**

 **Each sphere expanded and exploded with shockwaves powerful enough to still knock them onto their backs and butts. The ground was cratered with rocks flying all over the area, dust clouds forming and covering the clearing. Blinding everyone, but Naruto and Blake who could actually see rather well in the more thin dust clouds.**

 **"Is everyone okay-" Jaune called out, before he took a hit to the gut that knocked him out and sent him flying out of the dust cloud.**

 _"Mommy!"_ Jaune squeaked, and no one blamed him for his effeminate scream.

 **"Jaune?" Pyrrha wondered, before she was punched in the cheek and sent flying as well. She smashed into the ground and hit the ground a second time when she bounced, before she slammed into the ruins and broke them with her body.**

 **Yang was punched the ground and the smoke around her cleared away by the shockwave of her gauntlets explosions, with her body set aflame more clearly**

 **'He is just like Blake says... He thinks we killed his friend, and went into a blind rage. I know the feeling.' Yang thought sadly, but she was still scared for her life. She could very well die today after all.**

 **Yang felt a hand on her wrist, and she was flung across the area as she smashed into Nora, and the two of them smashed into Ren, all of them landing out of the cloud.**

 **Weiss stabbed the ground around her, and formed a shell of ice to defend herself with as she tried to think of a way to get out of this mess alive. Naruto punched the ice and shattered it, getting into her defenses easily. When she took a punch to the face, she was knocked out and out of the dust cloud.**

 **Naruto swung his arm and cleared the dust away.**

 **Ruby was standing in front of him with her scythe on the ground, her arms raised up in surrender, and Blake wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind.**

 **"Violence isn't going to calm him down. Naruto... right? I am sorry... your friend died." Ruby told Naruto, and he blinked.**

 ** _Naruto... sorry... friend died._**

 **"Please stop..." Blake whispered to Naruto, and he completely understood those two words. Everyone was groaning in pain, they couldn't fight anymore even if they wanted to. Naruto raised his hand to strike Ruby, before he lowered it as his gaze fell to the ground.**

 **Naruto lowered his hand.**

"Oh thank god!" Nora screamed out. She couldn't watch herself being tossed around like that anymore.

 **This girl's eyes were not the cold eyes of a murderer, he had seen those eyes before. She didn't have a killer's eyes.**

 **No.**

 **These people were too weak to kill Temujin, who had been able to give Naruto a run for his money for the most part. They had barely been able to put up a fight, so there was no way they could have been the ones to kill Temujin.**

"Wait! Temujin is just as strong!" Jaune exclaimed. "What the hell are they feeding those kids in that world!"

 **" _Sor_... Sorry." Naruto spoke lowly, seeing as they were speaking in English, he would try and do the same, though his knowledge on their language was extremely limited.**

 **"I'm sorry you lost your friend." Blake muttered to him, and Naruto turned back to normal, all of his changes reversing.**

 **Naruto's tears continued to fall.**

Ozpin ran a hand over his face as he finished the chapter. He had confirmed the skill level of the boy and he vowed never to drive him into a blind rage. So many things had happened in that chapter and he felt that he would be making his debut the next chapter. He cast an eye to the unconscious boy who had just trumped eight of his finest first years before turning the page to the next chapter,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter being updated, thanks again guys for the continued support. And don't hesitate to go over and check out Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's profile to read the original story if you have not already.**

 **Now... onto the story**

* * *

"Well that was a thing," Yang commented. The blond brawler wasn't sure what else she could say about what they had just seen. She was confident in her abilities as a fighter. After all, she had been ranked number 1 in Signal, which was Vale's premier combat academy. But she also understood the fact that their were others out their who were stronger than her.

Yet she could not wrap her mind around the fact that she had been utterly thrashed by a kid many years her junior!

Added to the fact that he had claimed that Temujin - the boy who had died in the original timeline - was able to keep up with Naruto in a fight.

Suddenly she felt inadequate.

Blake scoffed. "That's an understatement. We were completely pwned."

Yang was in agreement with the girl, she just didn't want to say it out loud.

"Nora... what are you doing?" the exasperated voice of Ren turned their attention to his orange haired friend, who was crouched over Naruto's prone body, a stick in hand poised for poking.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna poke him Ren, duh!"

The boy sighed. He probably should have seen this coming. "And why do you want to poke him?"

Before she could answer, Jaune spoke up. "Umm, Nora? How exactly did you get that stick?"

Nora blinked owlishly. "What stick Jaune-Jaune?"

"The one in your haaa... where did the stick go?!"

Nora her head slightly as she sported a small frown. "I don't know what you're talking about Jaune-Jaune, I never had a stick. Are you alright?"

Jaune made to protest but a firm grip on his shoulders had him look over to Ren. The boy shook his head, telling Jaune to just let it go and pretend that it never had happened. Looking at the raven hared teen, Jaune realized that he was looking at the face of a an who had endured her presence for years. He must have done something right if he had survived the roller-coaster that was Nora. So his advice must be sound.

"Right silly me, I must have imagined the stick,"

"Yep!"

Jaune palmed his face. "Let's just get on with the reading?"

"Precisely,... "

 **Naruto stared an old man in the eyes.**

 **Blake was sitting next to him nervously, seeing as Naruto had gone at her... comrades? Anyway, he had attacked the other students with the intent to kill them. The entire explanation had been explained as Naruto attacking them because he believed they killed his friend, and had gone into a blind rage. He had also beaten 7 people to the point they had some severe injuries that were only non-fatal because their auras protected them to some degree.**

 **No Headmaster would overlook his students being attacked.**

Ozpin hummed. "Normally you would have been right Ms. Belladonna, but this situation has some special circumstances that must be taken under consideration."

Weiss sputtered in protest. "P-Professor!? Surely you won't be thinking of letting him off the hook?"

Ozpin raised a single fine gray brow.

"Sir, it's just like the book said. He attacked us with the intent to kill. It was only because of our aura that we even survived the altercation. Surely some sort of punishment should be handed out." Her eyes drifted to the prone body lying in the center of the room and shuddered as she recalled the vile transformation he underwent.

The boy was a monster!

"You forget Ms. Schnee that the boy was under the impression that his friend had been killed by your hands. While his rampage is not justifiable, it is understandable. Not to mention the way he took down your group. He showed unnatural abilities without the aid of dust and possesses no aura. A fascinating prospect."

 **That was just what Ozpin was, the Headmaster, a tall man that stood many inches over 6 feet tall. He had grayed out hair, and brown eyes behind his glasses. He was a small bit on the lanky side, having lost a small amount of muscle mass since his youth. He was still toned, but just not as much as in his youth. He wore a dark green suit, and a green scarf around his neck, and he simply stared into Naruto's eyes.**

 **The eyes were the windows into the soul.**

 **'This child took down a group of well-trained students in a raged state... he also showed unnatural abilities without the aid of dust... and he has no aura.' Ozpin thought as he looked into Naruto's eyes. He had watched the recording nearly 10 times already, unable to believe it that these things could be done by a child of Naruto's age.**

 **He had Glynda do a check.**

 **There was nobody by the name of Naruto Uzumaki registered as a citizen of _any_ of the 4 kingdoms... and never in history was there anybody by the last name Uzumaki. Naruto came from nowhere, had no family, and his only friend was dead. Not to mention he had strange and scary abilities.**

"That makes sense seeing he isn't from this dimension,"

 **Yet his eyes were so pure, though filled with the sadness over the loss of a friend.**

 **"Miss Belladonna, how much of his language do you understand?" Ozpin asked Blake, seeing as he didn't understand a word that Naruto had said in his own language. He only understood the few words that Naruto knew of their own language.**

 **...**

 **"I know his name means Fishcake. He didn't meant to hurt anyone, he was distraught from his friend's death. He won't be arrested... right?" Blake spoke nervously, very nervously. She could really connect with Naruto. She could see it in his eyes, he was kind, but he had been hurt before. He also lost his friend, and she just could see the pain of loneliness in his eyes. His eyes told her a story.**

 **She didn't know why he had been lonely, but she did overhear Ozpin talking with Glynda Goodwitch that Naruto had no family, and no home.**

 **She didn't want him being punished for a misunderstanding.**

Weiss wanted to make an objection to that statement but knew that the minute she did, the faunus girl would no doubt make a snarky remark in retaliation. And with the presence of the two professors, Weiss knew that she would have to be on her best behavior for her name's sake. So she'll bite her tongue for now.

 **" _Stop staring at me geezer_." Naruto told Ozpin when the stares started to get a little strange for his taste. He wanted to morn the loss of his friend right now, not be stared at like he was a freak. He got that enough at his home.**

 **Naruto's eyes turned down in sadness.**

 **He wasn't home, he was in the world that the Gelel Vein had been sent to, an isolated dimension with no way to return to his home world. He had lost it all, his friends, his dreams, and his goals for the future.**

 **He wanted to mourn... but so much had happened his mind had yet to truly register it all.**

"Aww, that's so sad,"

 **"Can you talk in English Naruto?" Ozpin asked Naruto, seeing as any records of people using Naruto's language had been turned to nearly nothing over the years. Yes, there were cases where words of his language existed, but those were usually names only. People shared names in the same language, but didn't speak the language.**

 **There was nobody that could translate for them.**

 **It was okay though, because Naruto did understand a very small amount of their language, and with a teacher he would be able to get their language down in a few weeks time.**

 **"Old man, no stare." Naruto told Ozpin, who looked towards Blake, seeing as she was the only person that Naruto seemed to trust.**

Yang giggled, drawing a few stares at her. She leaned over and whispered something into her younger sister's ear, intending to share the joke. Instead, she got a confused frown.

"Yang, what does 'pedophile' mean?" the younger girl asked.

The room stilled, before Nora and Jaune exploded into laughter. The others tried their hardest to hide their blushes and snickers while Ozpin sat stoically at his seat, refusing to look at any of the students.

"Ms. Xiao-Long!" Professor Goodwitch glared down onto the teen who could only stared at her sister in betrayal.

"What did I do?" Ruby flinched under her sister's stare.

 **Even now, she had her hand on his shoulder.**

 **A bond had formed between them. The two just clicked together, with Blake there was no doubt something maternal going off in her. Faunus females were rather prone to developing bonds with younger faunus, even more so cat faunus. Ozpin was no fool, he could see behind the pretty bow that Blake wore. Cats were maternal animals, and those traits did pass over to a cat faunus as well. Normally it only applied to their own children, or children they bonded with.**

 **The bond could have formed when Blake was taking care of Naruto's wounds, undressing, and redressing him. When she acted motherly towards him, her brain could have released hormones at those times.**

 **That was just his guess though.**

"That makes a lot of sense," Blake confirmed for Ozpin, who had yet to look at them since the last comment was made.

 **For Naruto, he was alone in some place where people had hurt him, and he lost everything it would seem. Blake was the first person who had been find to him, and when he had been knocked out, the only thing comforting to him must have been the warmth of her body, and her scent.**

 **"Okay, I won't stare... Mister Uzumaki, can you understanding what I am saying?" Ozpin asked, and Naruto nodded his head slowly.**

 **Naruto raised his hand up and moved his thumb and index finger apart a little.**

 **"Little, not lot. Where this place?" Naruto asked, his grammar horrible, but he didn't know a lot of the language like Sakura or Sasuke did. This was the language that was used in other parts of his world, limited parts, and seeing as those parts were not ninja countries, Naruto never once bothered learning the language. He had kind of skipped classes on those days when it would come up.**

"Sakura? Sasuke? Maybe their his other teammates along with Temujin?" Glynda proposed, hoping that his world operated at the same basis as their own.

"Perhaps, but we won't be sure until he wakes. Until then, the most we can do is speculate." Ozpin answered.

 **He didn't like the old man's eyes though, it was like the man was observing Naruto and calculating what to do with him. The man wasn't coldly staring at him, but his eyes were not warm either.**

 **They were aged, wise, but they were also showing confusion about Naruto.**

 **"Beacon Academy, my school. Where did you come from?" Ozpin slowly asked Naruto, who was taking a few minutes to work out what Ozpin was saying.**

 **Blake sat next to Naruto patiently as he tried to work out the words.**

 **"Konohagakure." Naruto stated to Ozpin, who looked at Blake, and she shrugged her shoulders. That wasn't any Faunus settlement that she had ever heard of before, or any village she had heard. It wasn't even located on Menagerie, the "Kingdom" of Faunus as it was called by some people.**

 **She had never heard of such a place period.**

 **"It would be a shame this potential of yours was allowed to grow rusty, and it doesn't seem like you could learn anything from a prep school..." Ozpin muttered as he looked at Naruto.**

Glynda, who could see where the man was going with this, turned on him with a glare. "Ozpin! Haven't you bent the rules enough when you allowed for Ms. Rose to attend the school. Surely you're not planning to do the same for the young man?"

"Is 'alien ninja fox boy' going to attend Beacon too? Cool!" Nora exclaimed.

Ozpin ignored Nora's exclamation, instead he turned to his deputy with a question. "And what do you propose I do instead? Send him to Ironwood?"

She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut.

Ozpin smirked. He had won that round.

 **If he let Naruto go, the law would force Ozpin to send Naruto to an orphanage, which the boy wouldn't be able to last in for long. He was not only a Faunus, but he spoke a different language, and he would make others uncomfortable with his body. The boy's body was... something that did not belong on somebody his age. Ozpin was actually afraid that Naruto would become the target for a woman or man who wanted somebody his age, and knew how to seduce young boys.**

"How horrid!" Pyrrha gasped.

 **"Can't he come to Beacon... I'll watch over him." Blake offered in earnest. If Ruby at 15 could come to the academy, for whatever reason, then Naruto and his fighting potential should surely be welcome at the academy. "Ruby came early." Blake mentioned quickly to influence Ozpin's choice.**

 **It didn't make sense for Ruby to be super special and only she be allowed to come to the academy early.**

 **"I contacted Taiyang before I asked Ruby... and I can't exactly contact people who don't exist. Anyway, I can't exactly ask you if you want to come to this school, right?" Ozpin asked Naruto, who simply stared at him blankly, not sure what to make of it.**

 **Naruto had no clue what Ozpin had just said, he only knew a few of those words, and they didn't make so much sense to him.**

 **Ozpin silently slid papers in front of Blake.**

 **...**

 **"What?" Blake asked as she picked up the papers. She tilted her head a little, and Naruto looked over her shoulder to try and look at what she was reading.**

 **"You know, it is a shame that he doesn't have any relatives. It is also a shame you yourself have no official family records..." Ozpin told Blake in a sly tone. She blinked a few times, and she looked down at the papers. It was true, one set of the papers concerned her. It showed that she herself had no family, she had been raised in a faunus group where the adults all came together to raise the children, and she lived outside of the Kingdoms with no official records of her life.**

Glynda looked at Ozpin, then at the screen then back at Ozpin. She recognized what the man was doing and shook her head. While the man was incredibly smart and was a natural born leader, there were times when she questioned his reasoning.

 _'Honestly, entrusting such a dangerous boy to an ex-criminal.'_

 **These papers were the _only_ copies of her papers, because she herself filled them out and turned them into Beacon when she applied at the school.**

 **The other set of papers were concerning Naruto, the information was filled out properly, only the family, home, and the the more trivial things being empty... The handwriting showed that it had been Ozpin to fill the paper out, though he had been working on this paper when Naruto had been "answering" questions.**

 **"What are you getting at?" Blake asked with some surprise, though she was getting an idea.**

 **Naruto just looked between Ozpin and Blake, confused as to why Ozpin seemed to be cocky about something, and Blake was confused.**

 **He did see his name on one of the papers though.**

 **'That is not my handwriting.' Naruto thought as he looked at it.**

 **'This is... not Ozpin's handwriting, this looks like... my handwriting? He copied my handwriting... Oh!' Blake thought when she understood what Ozpin was trying to say.  
**

Blake, along with many other, came to an epiphany alongside her counterpart and made sounds of understanding.

Ruby raised her hand. "Am I the only one who doesn't get what's going on?"

Jaune raised his hand as well. "Me neither,"

 _'Complete dolts, both of them!'_

 **There were _no_ official records in the Kingdoms for either Naruto or Blake, these papers here were the ONLY proof that they existed in the Kingdom. Blake herself filled it out, and it would be no issue for her to simply write down that she was related to Naruto. She could lie and say she adopted him recently, that they were siblings, she could easily claim guardianship over Naruto, and give him permission to attend Beacon.**

 **Naruto wouldn't have to leave her... Naruto wouldn't have to go to an orphanage because of how young he was.**

"Oh I get it now!" both Ruby and Jaune exclaimed in unison.

 **"It would be a shame to separate family, and if we had permission from his family, it would be easy to let him stay... the family member could even request to watch over him." Ozpin spoke with a smile.**

 **Blake placed her free hand on Naruto's shoulder, and he looked at her with confused eyes. She smiled at him and nodded her head.**

 **"Yeah... I wouldn't want to be separated from my _family_ would I? You are the best Professor." Blake said as she wrote Naruto's name down on her own documents, and she wrote her name down on his documents. She listed herself as his adopted mother, nobody could disprove it, and she listed him as her adopted son, again something nobody could disprove. She smiled and handed the papers back to Ozpin. "Thank you for letting me and my _son_ into your academy." Blake said with a smile on her face.**

"Mother? I assumed that you would have chosen to take him as a sibling?" Ren asked, waiting for the girl to give him an answer.

Blake blushed from his question. "I'm sure the story will explain why,"

 **Naruto could sense the happy mood of the room, and the mood made him a little more happy, but he was still pretty depressed. He would be really depressed when he wasn't as numb to his emotions as he currently was.**

"Yippee! 'Alien Ninja Fox' boy gets to go to Beacon! Isn't that cool Renny?"

"I'm sure it is Nora,"

 **He lost everything... it had yet to truly hit him.**

"And here;s the sad mood," Yang commented.

 **"No problem... but mother?" Ozpin asked, since he was pretty sure that Blake would have picked sister or something.**

 **"Recently adopted, what can I say, I wanted to adopt early in life. Isn't that right Naruto?" Blake asked Naruto, before she forgot that he didn't understand much of what she was saying.**

 **She would have to help him there, and he could then teach her his language once he mastered her language.**

 **"... Yes?" Naruto answered, just agreeing to agree, and Blake nodded her head.**

 **"Now, off you two go. Your comrades will be recovering soon, and then we will start the team assigning ceremony." Ozpin motioned for them to leave, and Naruto stood up. He could read the gesture asking him to leave. Blake nodded and walked with Naruto towards the elevator.**

 **When they were gone, Ozpin leaned back into his chair.**

 **'A girl with silver eyes, a boy from the Arc family, _and_ a 13 year old with enough skill to take on a large group of students with ease... this is going to be a very interesting class.' Ozpin thought as he closed his eyes, and then he smirked to himself.**

"Huh?!" Ruby and Jaune asked as they heard Ozpin's thoughts.

"What do my eyes have to do with anything?" Ruby asked. Sure her eyes were an unusual shade but it was something she had inherited from her mother.

"Nothing in particular Ms. Rose. It is in my experience that I'd realised that most hunters with silver eyes usual have very successful careers. " Ozpin's half-truth came from his lips as smooth as silk. It was true that silver eyed warriors were normally very powerful but had omitted the reason why they were so powerful.

 **A boy that made grimm run away in terror.**

 **Salem was not going to like that.**

"Who's Salem?"

* * *

 **Shout out to Darkkon27 for the suggestion on how to copy the fic from FTDS' profile. It really helped a lot with. Thanks man!**

 **You know what to do**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow,  
-Gregorybryce9**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what, it's another update. Yipee!**

 **Look, I'm not sure if you guys have figured it out yet, but my updates for all of my stories are completely irregular. I'm sorry, but with school and football, I'm completely swamped most of the time and I don't have the leisure of frequent updates like I used to. I hope you can understand and bear with me, I'm trying the best I can. With that said, I'm touched when a reader asks if I plan to update anytime soon. That simply means I've done my job well and you guys are interested in what I have to say, so THANK YOU!**

 **Now with that out of the way, on to the story.**

* * *

 _Previously...  
_

 _"Who's Salem?"_

* * *

Ozpin was the picture of calm at Ruby's innocent question. He was a rather smart man, and had easily deduced the fact that most of the secrets he had hoped to have kept hidden from the novice team at this point, would be revealed. He had expected it and had reluctantly accepted it. Perhaps with inside knowledge of how their enemies worked, then the inclusion of Team RWBY into his plans could prove redundant and the girls could be avoided to live their lives as they should... peacefully.

Or rather, as peaceful as you can get in a world filled with man-eating creatures of darkness.

Beside him, Glynda fidgeted slightly. She had made her stance known on his plans revolving the girls and would no doubt try her best to keep them away from the front lines as long as possible. And with the unintentional reference to Salem, that time might have expired on her already.

"Ah, Ms. Rose... Salem is, what you could possibly say, a acquaintance of mine. Our... connections are rather complicated at this point but I'm sure that the book will explain that in due time,"

He had hoped the vague answer would appease the girl and was pleased as the curiosity in her eyes were quelled for now. Oh he wasn't stupid enough to believe the girl had placed the question out of her mind. Oh no, quite the contrary! He could still see the determination of unearthing the truth in her eyes (just like her mother, he thought sadly) but the girl was mature enough to read the tension and realize that the question was one he was not ready to answer just as yet.

The girl proved to be surprisingly mature for her age.

The same could not be said for her sister however.

The blond seventeen year old girl was waggling her brows at her headmaster, a coy grin on her face. "An _acquaintance_ eh? Professor you sly dog~" she cooed with a wink.

Ozpin did his best not to raise to the girl's bait, but couldn't hide the smallest of blush on his cheeks as he recalled her pedophilia comment. Since then, he could hardly look at any of the teens in the eye. It was much too embarrassing. No doubt about it, she was Taiyang's daughter all right.

"Perhaps it would be better if we read," Ozpin eased out stoically, refusing to look at the giggling teenagers.

"Of course sir," Glynda said. While most couldn't see it, he could make out the faint amusement in her eyes.

Blondes were oh so troublesome...

 **"Ah!?" Weiss gave a startled scream when Blake walked into Team RWBY's room with Naruto with her. Ruby jumped up as well, mostly because Weiss' scream nearly gave her a heart attack. Yang nearly ripped some of her hair out, she had been brushing her hair when Weiss screamed. All Blake had done was walk into the room with Naruto by her side, and it caused such a strong react out of Weiss.**

 **Getting your ass handed to you by a** ** _murderous_** **13 year old boy, who not only easily beat her, but also an entire group of trained students, left a bad impression with her.**

 **"God Weiss, what is wrong with... Oh..." Yang complained, before she stopped when she saw Naruto with Blake.**

 **That was the right reaction.**

 **Yang wasn't** ** _afraid_** **of Naruto or anything, but she could still** ** _feel_** **the ass-kicking she had gotten. It was a bitter pill for her to swallow the fact that a child kicked her ass, and she hadn't even been able to get in a clean hit. She couldn't even claim she got her hits in, when it had been one-sided. At the same time, Yang was understanding that Naruto had been in an enraged state of blind fury when he saw his dead friend. He had not been in his rational mind, and thus his mind hadn't been straight at that time.**

 **That had been an enraged Naruto, not a calm one, which meant that so long as they didn't have to fight an enraged one again, she had no reason not to be friendly.**

"Yeah, come on Weiss-cream, give the boy kid a chance first before you judge him. Sure he's younger than us, faster than us, stronger than us... " Yang trailed off, shifting uncomfortably at each point. "I- well- you know what I mean. He's relatively harmless now,"

Weiss huffed. "Harmless?! Should I remind you that he tried to kill us. And don't call me Weiss-cream!"

Pyrrha laid a soft hand on her shoulder. "I don't think he's bad at all Weiss. He had thought we killed his friend and he went into a blind rage. Our first impressions weren't the best so you shouldn't let that define your interactions with him," the spartan said, not noticing the look of betrayal on the Schnee's face. Out of everyone here, she had assumed that Pyrrha would have been on her side.

 **'He seems so depressed.' Yang thought to herself.**

 **He lost a friend just today, there was no way he wasn't going to be depressed. He didn't understand much of their language, and he had no family to comfort him. He had** ** _nothing_** **in the world, and he needed support.**

 **"What is that beast doing here!?" Weiss nearly shouted from behind her bed.**

"Weiss that's rude!" Ruby chastised.

"Be quiet you!"

 **"Beast? Oh... Hey Naruto..." Ruby waved awkwardly, seeing as Weiss was using her as a shield at the moment. Naruto waved back at her, and Weiss took this chance to reach for her sword on the ground. Blake's hand went to her weapon on the dresser, and she turned it into a gun and pointed it at Weiss at the same time as Weiss pointed her sword at Naruto, who just looked at the tip.**

"Ms. Schnee! Ms. Belladonna!" Glynda was pissed, and if her weapon was still functional, then she would have undoubtedly showed them both how displeased she was. For now, she would settle with stern words and a withering glare. "Every year at this school, I've been forced to deal with a few students who believe themselves to be above the rules, yet I've never met a pair as hotheaded and insolent as you girls. It has been only a day since your inception at the Academy yet this happens! Be sure, when this reading is over, there will be consequences to pay!"

Both girls were equally cowed, both that didn't stop the glares they tossed in the other's direction. The message was clear between the two girls.

 _'This was not over!'_

 **He didn't seem angry with Weiss for getting angry with him, or even wanting to hurt him for what he did to them. He was angry with himself for hurting them, to the point he felt as if he needed some punishment for it.**

 **"Hey, I think we should all just calm down here. No reason to start off on a bad foot." Yang tried to play the part of the neutral party.**

 **Blake didn't drop her weapon, and never did Weiss.**

 **"Not until he leaves the room. I'm can't sleep with a** ** _monster_** **around." Weiss stated as she looked at Naruto with both fear and a cold look in her eyes.**

 **Blake pulled the trigger.**

Ruby squeaked in fright and tried to hide within the confines of her red cape. The silver eyed girl might be a trigger-happy scythe prodigy, but violence against her fellow humans (and faunus. She wasn't racist) was something she could never condone.

Most of the other occupants faces ranged from paling shock to smothering anger.

Weiss was quick to temper, Blake's temper matching her own.

"You filthy degenerate _animal_. How dare- " Weiss' words were cut prematurely, as with a quick snap of his wrists, Ozpin had used his cane as a divider between the two girls. No one had even seen the man moved. One minute he was sitting down, reading the book. The next. his tall frame was in between the two angered girls.

"There will be no fighting within this room. Have I made myself clear!?" the headmaster barked, and both girls jumped slightly at the edge in his voice.

"Yes sir," they muttered fearfully.

An angry Ozpin was a scary Ozpin.

 **A bullet hole appeared in the wall behind Weiss, and Weiss stared at Blake with anger in her eyes.**

 **"Don't call him a monster again, or I won't miss a second time." Blake warned Weiss. Naruto understood that word, she could see him wince the second that the word monster had passed Weiss' lips. She had seen how** ** _hurt_** **that word had made Naruto. Weiss had really hurt Naruto with that word.**

 **Naruto might have attacked them, but he was not in his right mind when he did it. He had been in a state of grief. That deserved some room for leniency.**

 **"Yeah, you can't call people monster's Weiss." Ruby agreed with Blake on this one.**

 **If her friend was killed, she knew she would go ballistic with grief.**

 **"You ALL saw what he did, what he turned into!" Weiss defended her opinion. She would have nightmares about those red eyes, those sharp fangs, the flesh-ripping claws. That form Naruto had taken was a form made for murdering** ** _human_** **and that terrified her.**

"It does make for some sweet nightmare fuel though,"

"Noora,"

 **She was terrified at the thought of him going wild again, without anyone stopping him. He had taking down Pyrrha with ease, and she was just as strong as a trained huntsman. A tournament champion who defeated fully trained huntsmen and huntresses. Weiss had little doubt that if Naruto wanted them dead, and Blake wasn't around, they would be dead.**

"You know when she explains it like that, it does make a lot of sense," Jaune commented, before squeaking in fright when Blake's amber eyes burned a hole through his skull.

"Shut up, we all know you're biased when it comes to Weiss," she spat, and Jaune's cheeks burned red.

"As if you're not bias, _faunus_!" Weiss was quick to point out and Blake once again regretted the fact their weapons were frozen. She would've probably retorted if not for the smothering glare she saw from the deputy headmistress. Blake wasn't stupid, she knew when to pick her battles.

 **"I... sorry." Naruto told Weiss.**

 **She wasn't having any of it.**

 **"I don't care if you are sorry, you tried to kill me." Weiss never dropped her sword even a fraction of an inch as she stared at Naruto. Blake didn't drop her weapon either, and both Ruby and Yang were trying to find a way to calm down both parties.**

 **As much as Yang didn't like it, Weiss did have a valid reason for not liking Naruto, even being afraid of him.**

 **"I don't care if he tried to kill you, but you're skill alive. Call him a monster again, and see how long you** ** _stay_** **that way." Blake warned Weiss.**

"You don't mean that, do you Blake?" Ruby asked from beneath her cape.

Blake sighed. "No, I don't." She had left the White Fang because of the killings. It would be hypocritical of her to do the same as those she had left behind. _'No matter how much I think they deserve it,'_

 **Of course she wasn't going to kill Weiss, but she needed to make her point. She wasn't going to have Weiss, a Schnee, making Naruto feel any worse than he already did.**

 **Everything that had happened was now starting to hit Naruto, and he needed support, not somebody insulting him, and calling him a monster.**

 **"Ice... Very sorry." Naruto told Weiss, and she stared at him for a moment.**

"Aww Renny. He's just so _cute_. Can I keep him? Can I? Can I? Can I?" the hyper Nora asked while bouncing in place on her seat. Ren hardly sent her a glance, instead the spied the prone form of the sleeping Naruto in the room. It would be a cruel thing to do, setting a rabid Nora on the unconscious boy... but it would give him a few moment of rest.

In the end, the answer came far too quickly.

"Of course, Nora. But only if you're good," Ren promised.

"YAY! 'Alien Ninja Fox' boy is mine!"

 **She hugged, and she stabbed her sword into the ground next to her bed. She rolled the Dust inside of it, and she formed a Glyph around her bed. Her entire bed moved so that it was touching the wall, right next to it and as far away from the other beds as possible. It was a loud movement, and she also moved the desk at the same time.**

 **She was sleeping as far away from Naruto as possible.**

 **Blake lowered her weapon, seeing as Weiss lowered her weapon first. She placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.**

 **"Phew, that was tense..." Ruby whispered under her breath. She held no hard feelings towards Naruto, but she understood where Weiss came from.**

 **Naruto had been really scary, but you could** ** _see_** **the sadness AND anger in his eyes when he attacked them, not just anger.**

 **"My name is Weiss, not Ice." Weiss muttered under her breath.**

"Cut him some slack. He speaks a different language, it's not like he was going to get our names right the first few times"

 **'Well fuck you too. He barely speaks out language, of course he won't get our names right the first few times.' Yang thought as she moved to the other side of the room. Weiss had taken the bed that Ruby had originally wanted to use.**

 **The original plan was to go Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and then Yang in the order they used the beds, to make it easy to remember.**

 **That plan got thrown out the window.**

 **"Naruto... help-" Blake said as she motioned helping to Naruto, and she touched the bed and she motioned moving it. "Move Bed." Blake finished off for him, and Yang smiled a little. She was happy that Blake was taking to helping Naruto so well.**

 **Somebody needed to be there for the little guy.**

"That's a nice thing to do Blake," Pyrrha commented from her spot on the couch.

 **"So he really doesn't speak our language... weird." Ruby commented when Naruto helped Blake push the bed all the way to the other side of the room. It was on the exact opposite side of the room that Weiss was taking, and they moved the desk on that side of the room as well. Blake placed her hands on the bookshelf.**

 **They needed to unpack tomorrow anyway.**

 **All of the desks for studying were placed on the same wall as the door to the hallway. There was a lamp on each desk, for late night studying, though Blake doubted that Ruby or Yang would use the desks for their intended purposes.**

 **"Just letting you know, no hard feelings between us. I'm going to want a rematch though." Yang told Naruto, despite him not understanding her, he was able to get her general vibe.**

 **Her grin helped with that.**

 **"Alright Yin." Naruto said, knowing the grin of challenge well enough that he could understand what she wanted to say to him. She seemed like she wanted a fight, and he would be glad to give it to her.**

"Alright, now he's talking my language... or should I say 'Yang-uage'. Eh? Eh?" the blond jeered, yet received only a patented face-palm from her sister, a large thumbs down from Nora and a pained expression from Pyrrha.

"Oh come on, that was pure gold. You guys wouldn't know true comedy if it was a giant Ursa chasing you through a forest,"

"BOO!" Nora shouted.

 **"Yang, wrong side of the circle." Yang corrected Naruto with a twinkle in her hand, and he nodded his head. Naruto jumped onto the bed that Blake was sitting on, seeing as she was patting it for him to lay down with her. The bed was wide enough that two people, provided they were small or lean, could sleep on it together.**

 **Naruto was small, and Blake was lean, so it worked itself out pretty well.**

 **Naruto started to take the jumpsuit he was wearing off, he wondered when somebody had put his work-out suit on him? He had rarely worn it since he got it from Guy, but when he did he usually wore it when he was training by himself. Naruto stopped and looked towards the other girls, before he looked at one of the spare blankets.**

 **Blake raised an eyebrow when Naruto took out two kunai from his pouch and grabbed the blanket, even Ruby and Yang watched Naruto.**

 **They watched as he walked towards the wall.**

 **"The shit!?" Yang shouted out in shock when Naruto walked up the side of the wall, and defied gravity itself.**

 **Clones, Energy Manipulation, Clones, Wall Walking, Regeneration, that Demon Transformation thing, just WHAT was Naruto's Semblence!?**

Ren's brow furrowed slightly as he watched Naruto defy the laws of physics. "Who's to say he even has a semblence," the boy commented, earning an inquiring look from most in the room. "He's from a different dimension. We've already realized that he doesn't have aura - or at the very least - his doesn't work the same way ours do. What if, in a trade-off, for more abilities, his 'aura' doesn't have the same defensive properties as ours," the magenta-eyed boy elaborated.

"Interesting," Ozpin said as he processed that theory.

Ruby raised a hand meekly, like a student in a classroom. "I don't understand what you just said. Can you make it simpler?"

Ren smiled. "Sure. You see, what if his power is less defensive... "

"And more offensive," The girl finished, beaming in understand. "I get it now!"

 **"That is SO cool!" Ruby gushed loudly as Naruto walked on the ceiling upside down. Naruto stabbed one end of the blanket into where the wall touched the ceiling, and then he walked further and flattened it out, and stabbed that end into the ceiling as well. Naruto dropped off the ceiling and landed on his feet.**

 **He made a curtain next to the bed he and Blake were going to use, that way the others could change without worrying about him.**

 **Naruto felt a hand ruffle his hair, and looked to see Blake smiling at him.**

 **"That is very thoughtful of-" Blake started, before the curtain came down when Naruto accidentally stepped on the side of it. The kunai came out of the ceiling and stabbed into the floor. Blake paused, and Yang shrugged her shoulders.**

 **"I don't really care, he is kind of young. Doubt he even knows about the birds and the bees." Yang mentioned with a teasing smirk on her face. Naruto didn't understand her, but he could see that smirk on her face.**

"If he were a few years older I wouldn't have minded to give him a _private_ lesson," Yang grinned lecherously.

 **It mocked him.**

 **Naruto did not take to being mocked.**

 **He was going to prank her.**

A cold draft ran the length of her spine. Yang shivered. "Did you feel that?" she asked anyone on general.

"Feel what?"

"It felt like someone just danced on my grave,"

"You're so over dramatic,"

* * *

 **Tensions rise and tempers flair. I just love it all...  
**

 **You know what to do.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow,  
-Gregorybryce9**


End file.
